Cap. II, la mirada penetrante ( el misterio...)
by Gabi14
Summary: Todos quedan impacatdos al ver esa imagen,no saben como actuar, no saben que hacer...


1 CapÃ­tulo II, la mirada penetrante  
  
La luz se encendiÃ³. Ran junto a Minami se quedaron plasmadas al ver aquella imagen. Aquel pobre ser. Que hacÃ­a que esa pobre rata de cloaca estampada con un dardo en la pared.  
  
Todos estaban en silencio. Nadie sÃ© movÃ­a. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado impacatdo para murmurar una sola palabra. De repente, Conan se fijÃ³ que en la rata colgaba una nota. . saltÃ³ de la silla y se dirigiÃ³ rÃ¡pidamente a la rata:  
  
-No Conan, Â¡no toques esa rata!  
  
-Tranquila Ran, a mi no me dan miedo las ratas, cosa que a ti sÃ­.  
  
-Calla Conan que me dejas en ridÃ­culo delante todo el mundo.  
  
De repente pararon su discusiÃ³n. Conan cogiÃ³ la nota. Esta estaba llena de sangre a causa del dardo, pero, Â¿ QuÃ© son esas gotas?, no sangre no son, no parecen agua, y si fuera......  
  
-Â¡ Trae aquÃ­ niÃ±o, dÃ©jame ver lo que pone- respondiÃ³ Rachel  
  
-No, Â¡no la toques!  
  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde. En el momento que Rachel abriÃ³ el sobre para ver que contenÃ­a ese escrito, se desmayÃ³. Fue a parar al suelo, frÃ­o y hÃºmedo. TenÃ­a los labios morados y los ojos saldos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas hasta tal punto, que se podÃ­a admirar los nervios interiores de la cÃ³rnea.  
  
Yosh estaba muy asustado. Su tez estaba blanca como las perlas y su mano temblaba mucho, mÃ¡s bien dicho demasiado. No se podÃ­a aguantar la respiraciÃ³n. RÃ¡pidamente sacÃ³ su aerosol, ya que el padecÃ­a de asma. Todos le tranquilizaron y cerraron los ojos a Rachel. Kat subiÃ³ al tercer piso para coger una manta para poder tapar el cadÃ¡ver de Rachel. Ran no podÃ­a aguantar la angustia, y Minami sollozaba en la silla de mimbre que construyÃ³ su abuelo cuando era pequeÃ±a. RÃ¡pidamente, Ran se levantÃ³ de su sitiÃ³ y se dirigiÃ³ hacia el telÃ©fono que estaba al lado de la chimenea.  
  
Justo cuando cogiÃ³ el telÃ©fono, pegÃ³ un grito.  
  
-Â¡Ran que tÃ© pasa!- exclamÃ³ su padre  
  
- Â¡No tenemos lÃ­nea!  
  
- Entonces no podremos llamar a la policÃ­a- respondiÃ³ Mouri- pero no os preocupes ya que aquÃ­ delante tenÃ©is al gran, sÃºper, fantÃ¡stico, admirable, inconfundible, Â¡Detective Mouri!  
  
- Por favor, Â¡ padre!  
  
- Escuchad por favor- respondiÃ³ Conan- Rachel estÃ¡ muerta a causa de un veneno que contenÃ­a el sobre.  
  
- Â¡Un veneno!- exclamaron todos  
  
- Si un veneno  
  
- Pero Conan, Â¿cÃ³mo sabes eso? Â¿ CÃ³mo lo has descubierto?  
  
- Muy FÃ¡cil. Justamente cuando me he acercado a la rata, he podido visualizar una pequeÃ±as gotas que caÃ­an del animal al principio he dudado ya que no estaba seguro si era sangre, o algÃºn producto quÃ­mico como los mata ratas, entonces, justo cuando yo he tenido tiempo de coger el sobre, me he percatado que dentro del sobre, habÃ­a unas pequeÃ±as bolitas con una calavera, se podÃ­an ver a simple vista, entonces Rachel ha venido y me lo ha cogido, entonces es cuando yo he empezado a gritar como un loco.  
  
- Haber hagamos un repaso de todo lo sucedido- dijo Mouri- primero se fue a luz a causa de un ruido estraÃ±o, despuÃ©s vuelve la luz y encontramos a una rata muerta en la pared con una pequeÃ±a nota. Rachel a cogido esa nota y se ha envenenado. Si mis cÃ¡lculos no me fallan, esto desde fuera no podrÃ­a haber sido posible, pero, hey, mirad a la ventana.  
  
Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la ventana de detrÃ¡s, la que estaba al lado del telÃ©fono. Los cristales estaban por el suelo. Alguien seguramente desde fuera hubiera roto la ventana y hubiera tirado ese dardo junto a la rata y la nota.  
  
Y si fuera, y si fuera, y si fuera Â¡el hombre enmascarado! PodrÃ­a ser posible, pero algo fallaba en la mente de Conan. Tim, aÃºn no habÃ­a llegado, sÃ­ el amigo. La lluvia a parte cada vez era mÃ¡s fuerte, y es demasiado difÃ­cil que un hombre aguante hay fuera con esa lluvia.  
  
Todo estaba demasiado dudoso para nuestro amigo, Â¿ quien y por que?.  
  
Sus preguntas no encontraban respuesta alguna. No habÃ­a lÃ­nea telefÃ³nica, no podÃ­an salir a causa de la lluvia, no tenÃ­an escapatoria. Pero quien serÃ­a la siguiente vÃ­ctima de este suceso, quien morirÃ­a otra vez.  
  
Justamente, mientras Conan estaba mirando la ventana, vio unos ojos, unos ojos de color marrÃ³n, no sabÃ­a de quien era pero eran muy penetrantes.  
  
El se quedÃ³ imnotizado al ver aquella mirada. Se quedaron los dos mirÃ¡ndose fijamente, seguramente preguntÃ¡ndose quien eres tu.  
  
No habÃ­a palabras, no habÃ­a respuesta. De repente, se fue en la oscura noche. DesapareciÃ³ rÃ¡pidamente.  
  
Conan se quedÃ³ en el sitio. No podÃ­a murmurar nada. Solo tenÃ­a en su mente aquella mirada frÃ­a y distante.  
  
RÃ¡pidamente se girÃ³ y el panorama seguÃ­a igual que antes. Rachel envenenada, Ran y Minami llorando, Kat y Yosh de los nervios y los mÃ¡s extraÃ±o de todo es que Bill ni se inmutÃ³. Eso si, estaba en silencio. No se movÃ­a, ni un gesto. Estaba sentado en aquel sofÃ¡ de terciopelo contemplando las formas de las llamas de fuego.  
  
-Crack!!!!!!- se oyÃ³ en todo el castillo.  
  
ParecÃ­a que venÃ­a del cuarto piso. Nadie se movÃ­a. Todos estaban demasiados asustados con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente Minami dijo:  
  
-Madre, me parece que ese ruido proviene del cuarto piso.  
  
- Â¡Vayamos!- respondiÃ³ Cogoro.  
  
-Â¡No!- gritÃ³ ella- os he dicho antes que estaba totalmente prohibido cualquier visita al cuarto piso, ya os lo contÃ³ Bill lo que pasÃ³ y encima, el castillo se estÃ¡ derrumbando, es muy peligroso que se suba allÃ¡ arriba.  
  
-Kat, dejando este tema, dejadme la carta, yo tengo guantes y me puedo proteger las manos y tambiÃ©n tengo una mascarilla, dejÃ¡dmela leer- respondiÃ³ Conan.  
  
Conan se dirigiÃ³ rÃ¡pidamente hacÃ­a la carta que estaba en el suelo junto a la rata. Se sacÃ³ sus guantes y su mascarilla que siempre llevaba para casos de emergencia.  
  
CogiÃ³ el sobre con mucho cuidado. EmpezÃ³ a abrirlo y de repente, Cogoro le cogiÃ³ por la espalda y le dijo:  
  
-NiÃ±o, tu siempre mirando las cosas que no te interesan. Por que no me dejas a mi que lea que pone en esta misteriosa carta o que?, ya te avisÃ© el otro dÃ­a que si volvÃ­as a tocar algo que nos puede dar pistas etc no te dejarÃ­a venir conmigo y con Ran al balneario de Kitsuke, me Â¿entiendes?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pero rÃ¡pidamente Conan cogiÃ³ el sobre, lo abriÃ³ y empezÃ³ a leer muy bajito, tan bajito que ni el se podÃ­a escuchar.  
  
En la carta ponÃ­a...... 


End file.
